


Qua resurget ex favilla, Judicandus homo reus

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Not Really Character Death, define death, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: This is another way the story might have gone. This is how Mina Harker might have been damned.





	

The demon stood just beyond the threshold, her grin ghastly and _sharp._ It was not an expression that belonged on the face of dear sweet Lucy. It was not an expression that should have been allowed even in her vicinity and yet there it was. Never had Lucy looked less gentle.

"Come to me, Mina," Lucy murmured in a voice that hardly resembled her own. "Come to me. My arms are hungry for you, my darling."

 _It's not Lucy,_ thought Mina. _It's not Lucy._

Had it been day she might have continued to lie to herself, but it was night and her husband was not here and she could not lie. This was Lucy and this was Lucy's voice in the most secret hours of the night when Mina could forget what it meant for them to be virtuous women.

Lucy's arms were open, inviting, and in this time and place Mina no longer had the will to resist. She walked across the room as though through the thick and clinging fog of a dream. She sobbed as she stumbled across the threshold and into the arms of her dearest friend, for she knew that she was damned.

She wept on Lucy's too-cold shoulder as the undead whispered, "It's alright, my darling. You have done the right thing."

"No," she whispered. "I haven't."

Lucy's lips pressed gloatingly to Mina's neck, and then there was a small sharp pain like a needle and Mina leaned with dizzy helplessness into her lover's embrace. Her last thought as a living woman was that she hoped the damned did not feel guilt and that she was further damned for the hope.


End file.
